Nightmares II
by Mist2393
Summary: Nikola has nightmares and Helen comforts him. Only sort of a sequel to Nightmares, it can stand alone. Extremely Teslen. T for nudity and some violent imagery.


******So, sort of a sequel to Nightmares, but not really. This can stand alone. Set just after Awakening. As usual, let me know what you think. If you think I suck (which wouldn't be too far off of my opinion of myself) let me know why and I'll work to be better. Anyway, enjoy.**

**As usual, I don't really own any of this. Except of course the actual story. But Sanctuary and the characters are not mine. At all (as much as I may wish it).  
><strong>

**Nightmares II**

_Nikola was sitting on the ground listening to the sound of hoof beats in the distance. He turned towards the sound in time to see his brother Dane fall. Nikola tried to stand, but something was holding him down. Suddenly his brother and horse were replaced by Helen, with bite marks covering her neck and wrists. She was on her knees, pleading with him to save her, as shadowy figures latched on to her exposed skin and began draining her._

Nikola shot awake, sitting upright and panting. He glanced around, suddenly feeling the need to be near Helen. He stood up and put on a fresh suit before leaving his room in the Sanctuary and heading towards Helen's office. Helen looked up from her computer as he walked in and took in his disheveled appearance.

"Nikola, is something wrong?" she inquired, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was nearly four in the morning. Nikola sauntered over to her, leaning against the desk next to her.

"Nothing at all, my dear," Nikola responded, reaching out and stroking her arm lightly.

"So what are you doing in my office at 4 in the morning?" demanded Helen, though she didn't pull away from him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here to get you to bed." Nikola smirked at her.

"I have reports to finish," Helen protested, although she made no move to begin typing. Nikola leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before turning and leaving.

_~1 week later~_

_Nikola was back in Afina's court, looking towards a figure tied up and hanging between him and the vampires of the court. Suddenly a light flashed on and the figure was lit up. Nikola let out a gasp as he realized it was Helen. Afina appeared next to him and stalked forward, pressing a button and releasing her court. The first thing they did was rush forward and feed on Helen. She let out a scream as the first ones latched on, but soon she barely had enough energy to whimper._

Before Nikola even realized he was awake, he was sitting up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He reached up and wiped his face, realizing that there were tears mixed in with the sweat. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up before getting dressed and walking out into the hallway. He opened his door and almost walked right into Helen, who was standing there with a bottle of wine and a pair of wine glasses.

"Helen, what are you doing here?" Nikola asked, taking a step back and letting her in.

"I haven't seen you all day and I was starting to wonder where you were," Helen explained, shrugging as she placed the wine on the table next to Nikola's bed before sitting down and pouring them each a glass. She handed one to Nikola as he sat down next to her.

"Worried about me, were you?" inquired Nikola smugly as he took a sip of wine. Helen blushed faintly as she looked away.

"I always worry about you, Nikola," she whispered, placing her hand on his free one. He looked up at her, his eyes riddled with emotion.

"Helen…" he finally whispered, reaching out to stroke her face. Helen leaned into his hand, closing her eyes as he looked at her as though amazed she was there.

"Come on, Nikola; let's go get something to eat." Helen stood and took his hand, leading him out into the hallway.

_~That Night~_

_Nikola was trying to find his way through the maze of Afina's palace trying to find her and Helen. When he finally arrived, Helen was tied up, and there was a long line of vampires in front of her. One at a time, they approached her, bent down, and fed until she was so close to death, then they would wait a mere ten minutes before the next one fed. Throughout this, Nikola was trapped in the doorway, unable to move as he watched her as her screams turned to whimpers, and then to silent sobs. The vampires began to tear at her clothing, seeking new places to bite. At one point, they began to violate her, and Nikola wanted nothing more than to tear the from limb to limb but he was still trapped, forced to watch her suffer._

Nikola woke up with tears streaming down his face. Without even bothering to change, he leapt up and ran to Helen's room, bursting in. Helen was in bed, holding a book. She looked up at him, eyes wide. Nikola stood in the doorway, suddenly nervous.

"Nikola, what is it?" she finally asked, closing her book and putting it off to the side. Nikola just stood there, panting and staring at her wide-eyed. Helen stood up and walked over to him, cupping his face with her hands.

"Helen, I...I just needed to see that you were alright," he whispered, meeting her eyes. Helen wiped his tears away with her thumbs then leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here, Nikola," she assured him, pulling back and holding his eyes with hers. After a few seconds, he pulled her into an embrace, resting his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her unique scent. When they parted, Nikola reached out and stroked his fingers along her neck with a relieved expression on his face. He took her hands and examined her wrists and arms, trailing his fingers along her soft skin.

"Nikola, what?" Helen asked, her eyes following his fingers.

"They didn't hurt you," Nikola murmured in return, moving his hands down to her feet and trailing up to her knees and back down. Helen squatted down and cupped his face again, stroking his cheeks gently.

"What's wrong?" she questioned gently, her eyes searching his.

"I-I almost lost you. If I had been just a few minutes later…they would have…" Nikola trailed off, gulping and pulling Helen closer. He tugged lightly at the collar of her nightshirt, and she grabbed his hand, holding it still.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, stroking the back of his hand.

"Please? I-I need to see that they didn't touch you…that they didn't bite you," he pleaded, his voice broken. "Please?" Helen looked into his eyes, which were full of pain mixed with worry. Helen nodded and pulled him over to the bed. She sat down in front of him and slowly began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her smooth skin, free from bite marks. Nikola ran his hands reverently over her skin as she uncovered it, his hands soft and gentle. Never for a second did Helen think that Nikola was doing this for anything other than reassurance, she could see it in his eyes. Once Nikola had examined every inch of her torso, He moved down and examined her lower legs again, and was quite startled when Helen's pajama pants hit his face. He glanced up at her, and she nodded.

"If it'll help," she whispered, smiling gently. Nikola gulped, but his gentle touches continued up to her thighs, his face full of concentration. Soon he had touched every inch of her skin except for those parts covered by her underwear, and he stood up, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're really okay," he murmured, taking a step back. Suddenly he seemed to notice her lack of clothes and blushed, backing away even farther. Helen stood and walked over to him, cupping his face again.

"Now tell me what's wrong," she demanded, her face stern.

"I-I've been having nightmares. I saw them feed on you. Again and again and again. They wouldn't stop." Nikola looked away, his eyes suddenly filling with shame. "They were _my_ _kind_, Helen. And she wanted to use you as a punchbowl." The tears started flowing, and Helen pulled him against her, resting her chin on the top of his head. She pulled him to the bed again, this time leaning against the headboard and held him against her, stroking his back.

"Sleep, Nikola. I'll be right here. It's alright, I'm safe." She continued whispering gently as he slowly fell asleep. She rocked him gently, as she soon fell asleep as well. When they woke up the next morning, Nikola was still curled up tightly against Helen's side, wrapped around her arm. Helen was the first awake, and she spent several minutes just watching him sleep peacefully. Nikola woke up more slowly, looking around groggily. Suddenly he realized that Helen was still mostly naked and he darted out of bed, blushing brightly.

"H-Helen. Sorry about last night," he said, looking down in shame. Helen smiled slightly at the self-conscious look on his face as she slid off the bed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, love," she assured him, cupping his face, and kissing his forehead. Nikola lifted his eyes to meet hers. They remained there, their eyes locked, for what seemed like forever until Nikola leaned forward and captured her lips. She responded to the kiss, and they were locked in a loving, tender kiss until they could no longer breathe.

"Thank you, so much, ljubav," Nikola whispered as they pulled apart. Helen smiled against his lips, and the next thing they were back in bed, both devoid of clothing.


End file.
